It's happens for REAL ?
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: What if something like the anime high school of the dead actually happen ? PLZ READ FOR MORE !


Before this all started I laughed with my friends and would joke of something like this happening but it did people ate other people my fellow students were zombies . The day this happen everything felt weird like something horrible was gonna happen but I didn't think this would happen maybe a earthquake or something not from a scary movie . But let me tell you what happen first .

My grandmom dropped me off at the back of school like always I shut the door and ran across the street and ran to the tables where all my friends were every morning . I saw Deon , ally , abraham , raymond and all my other friends Alyssa waved to me "Hey ashley !" she yelled to me I waved back and ran to the table and jumped at Deon "Hey Deona !" I screamed in her ear . "Hey ashley " Raymond said sitting across from me "Hey ray " I say sitting down "So I heard there's some kind of virus spreading in LA " Ally said as I took off my backpack and dropping it on the ground .

"Your kidding ?" I said putting my elbows on the table hands on my checks "Ya it was on the news last night " Abraham said in repay "I don't watch the news " I said "So ! I even watch it sometimes when I'm bored" Raymond said ."Scary " Alyssa said I turn my head and stare at her for a few seconds before turning my head back "What kind of virus ?" I said "Something called W.E.25 people are saying the goverment was tring to do something and failed. And one of the docs got it and spread it " Ally said . "Oh I heard about that didn't that doctor die ?" Deon said pointing to her forehead .

"Really he died " I said Ray , Ally , and my other friends nodded "God I hope no of us get it " Deon said trying to act funny "Pft ! That's sounds like a stupid rumor" Carlos said as he walked behind me and covered my eyes "Guess who ?" Carlos said . I put my hands over his and growl "Carlos stop it !" I growl "Got it !" Carlos said releasing his hands my vision was blured for a few seconds before going normal "Damit Carlos if you keep doing that I'll be blind before I'm 80 " I said crossing my arms . "What a cute couple" Raymond said gigging I dated him but it didn't work out I broke up with him but deeply regrate that "Shut up !" Carlos and me said at the same time .

*Ding !* We all grabbed our backpacks and headed the class I sat though 1 hour and 30 minute math class before going to P.E I got up and ran out of class I got outside and saw Deon and grabbed her jacket . 'All students please go into the nearst class room now ' everybody stopped talking and listened all the teachers and supervisers start screaming and grabbing students . Deon , Raymond , and me all are put in the MPR we all sit in a circle and are joined by Angelica , Tami , Ambrosia , and Alyssa "What the fuck is going on ?" Ambrosia says crossing her arms "How should we know ?" Deon say flicking Tami's arm "Why were the teachers freaking " Alyssa asks "What's that ?!" Raymond says pointing to the door we all turn to the glass door .

People bang on the door blood all over there bodies and faces some holding body parts kids start to scream we all just stare in fear ambrosia grabs my arm "I'm scared " Ambrosia says . "It's ok " I say trying to insure her she's safe the banging gets worse and the door cranks a little all the adults grab a of and tape and run to the door they tape and put the wood over it's broken and kids start screaming louder "There gonna get in !" one of the teachers screams backing away from the door. Ambrosia ungrips my arm and backs into the wall face to the wall "I don't wanna die " she mummers I stand up and point my friends to the kitchen door we all get up quietly and run to the door open it and slip in . I lock the door and back away from it "There zombies ?" Deon says backing up "No duh fucking doctor I damn know everything " Angelica says "Calm down " I say .

"We need to find weapons " Raymond says looking around the room "This isn't a video game or a movie stupid we aren't gonna find weapons "I say kicking Raymond's leg "But still there gonna get in " Raymond say rubbing his knee . "Ok but what ?" Deon says crossing her arms Ray grabs a frying pan ,a broom (He snapped of the broom part so it was now a really sharp stick), a hammer , a screw driver , and 3 stack knifes and drops everything to the ground "That " Raymond said smiling as if he just saved our lifes . I took the hammer and a knife and handed the knife to Ambrosia she smiled "You are like a big sister " she said swinging the knifeing and stabbing the air "That's because I have a little sister " I say I smile . Raymond the pointy stick , Deon grabs a knife , Angelica the screw driver , and Alyssa hushs then grabs the last knife "Why do I get a knife ?" Alyssa crys "Shut up it a weapon and it'll save your life " Tami then she grabs the frying pan then stares at it .

"Let's get out of here" I say we all start walking to the exit but stop when hear a crash and loud screaming people screaming "HELP !" I turn back and run to the door only to be stopped by a hand keeping me from moving froward . I look at my arm and Raymond grips it hard "Don't " he says "Your hurting me" I say in pain he loses his grip to only pull me out the other exit and outside I stop "We should of let them in " I say angry that he wouldn't let me go . "You would of killed us " he said looking away as the group followed behind pained looks on there face I held my Hammer tight "There the fence we can all jump it and walk somewhere safe " Ray said pointing to the gray fence across a grass field . "That's to much walking we should get those bikes over there " Deon pointed the other way to a bike rake "Ok " Alyssa said "Me and Ashley will get them" Ray said pulling me the bike rake "Let go " I say pulling away he let go and I rubbed my arm . Ray ran to the bike rake and I followed I griped 3 bikes as he griped 4 we lifted the bikes over our heads as we ran back to where the group stood I put the bikes down Ray did the same I grabbed a bike as Ray did as well backed a way with it as the girls grabbed the others .

"Over the fence now" Ray said we all nodded and ran across the field with the bikes we throw the bikes over the fence and climbed out of the Zombie infested school only to find zombies following from the inside the school fence they banged on the fence but didn't do anything else . We all Gripped our weapons and hopped on our bikes and road away only to find more of them ...


End file.
